1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a selectable one-way clutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a one-way clutch, a selectable one-way clutch is known which is configured so that a selector plate disposed between a pocket plate and a notch plate can switch a strut (engagement piece) of the pocket plate and a notch (engagement recess) of the notch plate between an engagement state and a non-engagement state. For example, in JP 2015-077846 A, a selectable one-way clutch is disclosed which is used as a brake mechanism of an overdrive (OD) lock, and in which lubricant is supplied.
Here, the selectable one-way clutch is configured so that the strut of the pocket plate is engaged with the notch of the notch plate into the engagement state. However, in the selectable one-way clutch disclosed in JP 2015-077846 A, the lubricant remains in the notch, the strut raised is pushed back owing to the lubricant in the notch, and the strut may not normally be engaged with the notch.